


Babygirl

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddykink, M/M, Orgasm, Riding, Rimming, Zayndresseslikeagirl, feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry wants Zayn to dress up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey,  
> so I know I have problems for writing this smut, but tbh i have no regrets. Just a quick and somewhat kinky oneshot because there is not enough fics with Zayn dressing up like a girl.  
> Enjoy lovelies~

"C'mon , Zaaaayn. Please?" Harry begs beside him, but Zayn shakes his head firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. They're lying in their bed, covers pulled up to their waist, while Harry insist on trying to get Zayn to do this for him. He's horny, and wants sex, of course, but he wants _more_ tonight. And he's been patient , silently leading up to this moment .

He's let Zayn test out his kinks on him, and didn't expect anything in return, because he wanted him to come through for him, when he asked for this. "Zayn, I've -please I really want this." Harry tries but it seems like the argument is going nowhere and his kink is just going to float away forgotten in the wind. Which is so not _fair_ to him. Is it that hard for Zayn to just suck up his manly pride and throw on a skirt for Harry?

"Choose somethin else , not doin it. I'm not a fucking chick." Zayn grumbles , and Harry huffs out a sigh. "If you want to fuck a girl, then go find one." Zayn barks, and Harry almost cries with how much he wants this. He shakes his head, slumping down to the bed . "I don't want a girl, I want you, dressed up like a girl. There's a difference. But if you don't want to do it, then okay." Harry says, defeated, and he lies down on his side so he's not facing Zayn, and brings a pillow from under his head to cuddle with.

He's hurt of course, but most of all embarrassed because he's never wanted something as much as he wants this.

Zayn hears Harry let out another weak, dramatic sigh, fidgeting , a little beside him. And Zayn can almost _feel_ Harry's sadness radiating off of him, and it hurts him more than it should he knows. He curses under his breath, as he makes a move to stand up, grabbing the bag that he'd discarded on the floor. He hears the shuffling of the sheets and knows that Harry's adjusted himself so he's looking up to see what Zayn is doing, and when he turns around and sees Harry's bright as hell smile,his faces flushes .

"Only doin this because I love you." Zayn explains and he goes to their bathroom before Harry can fucking grin his stupid little Cheshire smile, because the little shit won , again. In Zayn's defense he really can't deny Harry of anything , with those eyes and his stupid curls.

He locks the door behind him, dumping the contents of the bag on the bathroom counter. A black tennis skirt, a red crop top, and grey garters. It actually matches and looks nice, and Zayn thinks that's all, until he grabs the skirt and something red, falls to the floor. Zayn scared to pick it up, and his assumptions are confirmed when he holds the lace panties between his fingers. "You gotta be fuckin kiddin me." Zayn groans , and rolls his eyes as he prepares to wear the stupid get up.

When he's finished, his mind is filled with complaints , and curses. The panties, are too tight, barely fit over his ass. The skirt is short, just barely goes past his ass, and the shirt, was obviously made for a girl. He's sure that if he had boobs it was show a little in the low cut shirt, but on Zayn, it's just flat and unflattering. The garters are nice though, soft sheer , and they go with his skin well, but Zayn still thinks he's got to be the worst girl, in history.

But this so what Harry fucking wants.

So Zayn closes his eyes, and grabs the door knob , pulling it open with his dignity buried in his stomach because there's no coming back from this. One by one, he opens his eyes, to see Harry, and he's just, sitting there, with his emerald eyes all big, and his mouth open, like he's frozen in a block of ice.  "You-you're so- beautiful Zayn." Harry says, voice kinda high and lazy, like he's high, and out of it. Zayn guesses that he probably is.

He gets up from the bed, hands slightly raised as he takes large strides over to Zayn.

 _So beautiful and precious, so valuable_ , he thinks and he always wonders how he's managed to get this lucky to have such a perfect boyfriend. Just when Harry thought , Zayn couldn't get more perfect, but here Zayn is, dressed up like a girl for him. Because he wants it, and Zayn did it.

 "Zayn.." Harry whispers when he's close enough, reaching his hand up to touch Zayn's face, running the back of his fingers over Zayn's cheekbones. "You look so beautiful darling ." Harry praises again, and Zayn groans , backing away from Harry. Its more humiliating than he thought."I fucking hate you. Can't stand you sometimes." Zayn hisses and Harry, looks up, a small smile working its way on his face.

"You hate me ? Why do you hate your daddy baby girl?" Harry questions , and he sounds somewhat like he wants to devour Zayn in seconds, and Zayn. Zayn's fucking staring at Harry like he's got _three eyes_ , head tilted to the side a little. "What the fuck are you on about now, you donut?" He demands, wondering briefly if maybe Harry's truly lost it and he needs to go to an institution.

 "Now, is that anyway to talk to me, babygirl? Aren't you grateful that I was driving by when I did? That I happened to see those men about to take you right then and there" Harry says, and it all clicks in Zayn's head, then. He gasps, bringing his hand to his mouth. "No fucking way, I'm not playing these fucking games with you. " Zayn tells him, but Harry still smiles anyways and moves closer.

"Come on babygirl, don't be like _that_. Don't you wanna be a good girl for daddy?" Harry tries to persuade him, and Zayn feels so fucking embarrassed. He's got no manly pride left, and he plans on doing some very masculine things tomorrow to try to get it back.  Zayn can see the way Harry's pleading with his eyes for Zayn to play along. Because he really wants this, and Zayn just really wants to make Harry happy. "No, I'm sorry." He says, like a weak child who's just been scolded and Harry lightly puts his hands on Zayn's shoulders, and pushes him against the bathroom door.

"Good, good. Be a good girl for daddy, and I'll fuck you just how you like it. Hard and deep." Harry promises , and Zayn moans, because he does _want_ that. "Okay."

"Okay, what ?" Harry raises his eyebrow and looks at Zayn, challenging him. Zayn resists the temptation to roll his eyes , and swallows down the lump in his throat. "Okay .. daddy." Zayn mumbles and Harry nods his approval. He brings his lips over to Zayn's pressing lightly on his body so he's kissing him while pinning him against the wall at the same time, running his hands down Zayn's sides to his hips, pressing his fingertips harder into his skin.

Harry turns his attention to Zayn's neck, leaving his love bite right there , for everyone to see. For any blokes that think it's _okay_ to hit on his boyfriend . "Now, I think , babygirl that you owe me a reward." Harry states, doesn't ask but states that Zayn is in debt with him. He kisses Zayn's lips once before bringing his hands to the hem of his skirt. Zayn scrunches his face in confusion, waits for Harry to elaborate.

"After all I did save you from those big bad biker guys who wanted to hurt you . Pretty lil girl like you should never be walking alone . " Harry says. And he does that thing where he puts his finger under Zayn's chin and lifts his head up, to look into his eyes and it feels like Harry is trying to posses Zayn to follow his every order. "I-I- didn't have a ride home." Zayn stutters and it's less an of accident, just looking into Harry's green eyes distracted him, and he tripped over his own words.

"Good thing I came along, and offered you a ride innit? Who knows what those naughty men would've done to you. Really you should be grateful for me." Harry brags confidently, knows he's got Zayn like putty in his hands. Zayn wants to roll his eyes at the cliche story plot Harry had chosen to use. Beautiful girl walking home from school and then some guys try to rape her until her knight and shining armor comes to save the damsel in distress.

Zayn thinks it's stupid and idiotic and he feels stupid playing this role with Harry, but he can't help but want to please Harry in the best way possible. Even if it means playing this stupid role as a needy teenage girl. "I am. I'm grateful you saved me." Zayn manages to say, his voice quivers a bit but he stays in character. Harry trails his fingers over Zayn's hips, bringing his other around to Zayn's backside. "Really? Hard to believe since you didn't even thank me." Harry teases, Zayn can tell he's teasing because of the way he clicks his tongue and looks expectedly at Zayn.

"Thank you. For offering me a ride, and taking me here. " Zayn whispers, sweet and soft like a girl's voice, and that alone has Harry getting harder in his jeans, although the outfits done a number on him already. "Your welcome babygirl, but don't you think there's a better way to thank me? Something sweeter, and better." Harry hints and Zayn clearly knows what he wants him to do, but Zayn pretends to be a naive little girl. He shakes his head, confused and puzzled and Harry chuckles darkly against his neck.

"Something that has to do with my lips." Harry says, and Zayn smiles leaning in to give Harry a quick peck on the lips. "That?" Zayn asks shyly. Harry nods, laughing softly at Zayn's little game but he's not satisfied . "That was nice, but I was thinking more along the lines of putting my lips somewhere else on your body." Harry squeezes Zayn's ass to emphasize and Zayn squeaks, getting his hands out to push at Harry's chest.

"No-no- I - I'm a virgin." Zayn protests, pushing Harry away further and turning his head so his face is away from Harry's. "I'll take care of you babygirl. I promise ." Harry tells him, reaching out to grab Zayn's hands and pull him forward to kiss him,  on his lips softly at first. But after a while he pokes his tongue in , and waits for Zayn to open his mouth. Accidentally , Zayn breaks character, and opens his mouth a little too quickly , and kisses him a little too eagerly, too confident to be a shy teenage girl. He fists his hand in Harry's shirt, and fights Harry's tongue for dominance.

Harry , has always liked when Zayn takes control , he usually lets him, goes easy so he feels like he has the power. But tonight is different. Zayn tries hard , to keep up with Harry, but he's good, he's never seen this side of Harry's mouth before and he crumbles, falling back against the wall and moaning quietly in Harry's mouth. "Sounds like you like this ." Harry says against Zayn's lips , and Zayn chooses not to respond, instead backing off before he loses controls and starts begging to get fucked.

"So hard because of you." Harry brings Zayn's hand to his crotch, pressing hard against the large bulge in his jeans, which Zayn thinks is ridiculous. "Gonna help me out, babygirl? Daddy needs you." Zayn nods, biting down on his bottom lip. Harry walks backwards slowly, pulling Zayn along with him, to the bed , as he sits on the edge. "Wanna open you up , by eating you out. Then I wanna fuck you good." Harry growls, pulling Zayn onto the bed by his hips. His mouth is near his chest, which he leaves behind another love bite .

Harry lays down on the bed, head propped on the pillows and he gives Zayn a "come hither" motion. Zayn crawls on the bed to Harry, looking around the space. "Where do want me?" Zayn asks him curiously, and Harry smirks, possibly the dirtiest smirk Zayn has ever seen on him. "On my face." Harry responds and Zayn's eyes go big and he almost chokes on air, as his head tries to mentally understand what's going to be happening .

"I-I- don't wanna hurt you." "You're not, want this c'mon." Harry pulls Zayn up by his ankles , positions him so his head is covered by Zayn's skirt. He pulls the panties down, keeps it just below his ass. Personally he feels like he's picked out the best pair of panties for Zayn. Red looks so good on him. He spreads Zayn's cheeks apart with his hands, and licks him quickly just to test out the waters. Zayn moans quietly, and Harry continues to lick around Zayn's rim, stretching his hole with his thumb to get in deeper. Biting him a few times before he sticks his tongue in further, squeezing his ass in his hands.

Zayn's losing it, his hands in Harry's curls as he rocks his hips forward , to try to get more of Harry's tongue. His legs are clenching around Harry's head and he lets a broken sob when Harry licks around his rim. "Oh fucking - _Christ_ Harry." Zayn moans, gets a tighter grip on Harry's head . Harry bites down on his rim and he can feel the way Zayn's body jumps and he lets out a deep groan. So he does it again, and again, and again, until Zayn's grip gets unbearably  painful and rocks his hips up so hard, he almost falls over, and makes Harry lose his focus.

Harry brings his hands to Zayn's hips, immediately gripping them harshly , and working his tongue deeper into Zayn. He's holding him down so he can't move , so all he can do is sit there and take it. Take all the pleasure he feels , and can't control. "Fuck! Harry please- 'M ready, fucking , just- Harry-" Zayn's past being able to make a coherent sentence and his dick is heavy under this damn skirt and all Zayn wants to do is come.

Harry switches their positions quickly, so he's on top. He throws his pants on the floor and takes of Zayn's skirt, showing off the red pants that cover his dick. "Red is such a pretty color are you babygirl. " Harry compliments , before slowly taking them off , and rolling a condom on his dick. "Gonna go slow alright?" Harry tells him , although they both know Zayn doesn't need it. He's not actually a virgin . Harry slides in slowly, and Zayn hasn't been fucked in what feels like ages so it hurts, a little, the stretch, because Harry's always been so big, and Zayn could never fully handle his size unless he's been fingered.

"Fuuuuuck..." Zayn moans , quietly until Harry's all the way and he slowly starts to move in Zayn. He rests his head in the crook of Zayn's neck, inhaling deeply. That's the best part of this whole thing. Is that Zayn might be dressed like a girl, and Harry might call him babygirl, and they might role play , but no matter what, this is still Zayn. The cinnamon scent reminds Harry that. His Zayn, that uses cinnamon axe body spray.

He fucks Zayn harder, deeper, listening to Zayn's little puffs of air and _ah ah ah_ that he can't help but let out. "Want you to ride me babygirl. Show daddy what you can do." Zayn has a few complaints to that request , because he likes this, Harry fucking him while he gets to be a lazy person on the bed. Now he wants Zayn to ride him. And Zayn's never ridden anyone before because Harry usually likes to be in control of everything. This was new.

Zayn complies anyways, sees pure the discomfort, he gets up and gets in the position to sit on Harry's dick. The first thing he discovers is that riding is completely different. He feels like Harry's dick can get deeper in him in this position . The second thing Zayn discovers is that riding is a lot harder than it looks in porn. He doesn't even know how to move, or what to do.

He's clueless, and it occurs to him that maybe Harry did this on purpose. Chose this position now while Zayn's dressed like this, a vulnerable girl, who doesn't know anything about sex. Like he's actually a virgin again. "We gotta find your rhythm first babygirl ." Harry instructs and he grips Zayn's hips to move him around a little, keeping a close eye on his face.

It's all rather uncomfortable really until Harry pushes Zayn's hips back , and his cock hits this spot in Zayn that has him biting down on his lip, muffling the little whimpers and noises he almost let out there. "There." Harry notes to himself. "Now get up, and come back down, slowly, don't hurt yourself babygirl." Harry keeps his hands at a small distance away from Zayn's hips, as Zayn raises his body up, and slams back down on Harry's thighs. Zayn keens , brings his hands down to balance himself on Harry's chest. It's kinda easy from there. Zayn rocks his hips back and forth on Harry's dick, lifts himself up, and then brings himself back down, going quicker each time. He stops, and slides Harry's dick in a circle with his ass. He doesn't know what he's doing honestly, but it must be working for Harry because he's groaning and moaning in Zayn's ear.

Harry's by far got one of the filthiest mouthes Zayn has ever heard and this time is no different. "Your ass is so good babygirl. Feels so fucking good on my dick." Zayn loves to be praised, to know that he's doing good, and that Harry is pleased. "You sound so pretty babygirl, so fucking perfect." Harry praises some more, and it's like that Zayn's encouragement to do better. the heels of Zayn's palm press down harder on Harry's pec, as he works himself up and down again, dick bouncing on Harry's chest and his stomach, hair mixing with sweat and getting tangled on his head. 

Zayn tries to focus, tries to concentrate all on Harry, as he picks up the pace, bringing himself down faster each time, taking his own breathe away. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Zayn mumbles each time, listening to Harry's little praises and comments. "So close babygirl. Wanna fill you up with my come." Harry says, and his hands are balled in the sheets,almost ripping them off the mattress. Zayn grinds himself down, clenching around Harry's dick, hard and tight. It does it fro Harry, groaning loudly as he comes in Zayn's ass. 

"Fuck, Babygirl your so hot." Harry moans, getting a hold of Zayn's hips again. "Come on babygirl, come for me. Know your close, can see it on your beautiful face." Zayn nods, hands pressing down firmly as he works himself to his climax. 

"You're so fucking hot Zayn, so sexy, Zayn." Harry tells him, fucking up into Zayn slowly. He rubs his thumb over one of his nipples, and bites down on his neck, as Zayn's eyes close and he clenches around Harry's dick again. "So fucking close Harry. God you feel amazing, s'good. S' fucking good." Zayn promises. 

"Come on babygirl, be a good girl for Daddy and come." Its all a little too overwhelming for Zayn, and he brings his own hand to his cock, to give himself a few tight tugs. "Oh fuck, daddy!" Zayn yells, Harry's dick rubbing over his prostate and Zayn comes, white ribbons spraying all over Harry's chest and a few drops hitting hit curls and his lips.  

 Zayn rolls off of Harry, exhausted and weak, trying to catch his breathe. Harry gets up to get  a flannel to wipe Zayn off and to clean himself off too thanks to Zayn. He lays down beside him, pulling the blankets up until it's covering them , and they're under this warm fortress that protects them from the big bad world.

"That was- "Harry starts

"Yeah..." Zayn agrees, and he turns around to settle himself to sleep.

"Maybe again sometimes?" Zayn suggests, pulling harry's arm over his waist.

"Definitely ."

"Cool. G'night Harry." He yawns, tries not to sound too excited and admit how much this actually turned him on. 

"Night babygirl."

_fin_


End file.
